


【月L】孕

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 22





	【月L】孕

“放松……”  
夜神月咬着牙，微凉的天气里额头却冒着汗珠，看起来他难受极了。他当然是一个擅长忍耐的人，可面对L却往往无法很好地控制住自己的行为。事实上，他好几次就要不顾一切地闯进去了，但一面对龙崎低着头埋在自己肩窝里的样子，他的理智就重新占了上风。除了下身那个迟迟没有进去的支点和龙崎除了在月身上靠着以外，几乎没有其他的支撑。他的两只手都托着自己的肚子，那小心翼翼地在欲海里还要护着孩子的模样真的让月没法强硬起来。  
龙崎和月面对面坐着，因为肚子的关系，两条腿没法像以前那样很好地月的腰上盘起来，又因为太过敏感而不住地发着抖，被轻轻一碰就要叫出来，身体只顾着不断吐露泡泡的阴茎，根本没有力气夹着月的腰。只能松松垮垮地在月两侧分开，用脚跟磨蹭着床单，试图让自己稳固下来。虽然月也扶着龙崎的后背，不过还是因为怀孕而过分小心吧，龙崎总觉得自己就像大浪里的一艘小船那样容易被打翻。其实如果龙崎能躺着或趴着是最稳固的了，但月总不能压在龙崎的肚子上，也不能承受龙崎趴着时手脚一软整个人被压在床上的风险（而且那样肚子晃来晃去的也很难受吧）。所以自从龙崎的肚子充了气一般大起来，他们就都用面对面的姿势做爱了。  
虽然说龙崎提出可以用双方都给对方口交的方式抒发欲望，但……天啊，月面对龙崎的时候真的毫无抵抗力。最初只觉得这家伙幼稚自大傲慢又可恶，结果慢慢发觉龙崎其实超级可爱，一脸无辜又不太会说话的样子只让人更加想和他相处然后偶尔逗弄。接着这份感情变成了爱情，尤其是床事上龙崎坦然配合但又难耐无法自持的矜持样子，更是让月无法自拔。只是感受着龙崎温暖的口腔和过分灵活的舌头，他就无法不想到深深进入对方身体的样子。话说回来，龙崎现在连深喉也会了，不愧是天才，就连这方面学得也很快。紧致的喉咙和喉结的按摩是与用下身全然不同的刺激体验，但月更想彻底进入对方的身体，从能给双方快感的那里深深捅进去——他们的孩子就是在成型并且被孕育的，一个符合科学但极其巧合的奇迹。  
月抬起对方的下巴，逼着龙崎和自己对视。那双无辜的眼睛还是睁得大大的，但黑色大多被朦胧的水雾掩去，是难得见到的迷离和混乱。“放松。”月啃咬着他的耳根，然后嘴唇逐渐向正面游移，一直到再次吻上对方的唇。一如既往的甜蜜。  
“放松，龙崎。”他含含糊糊地咬着唇，舌头连说话的时候也不安分地玩弄着龙崎的口腔。他不喜欢甜食，但龙崎口中的甜蜜却是他独一无二的宝物。龟头还在入口处顶着，月的一只手也正按着入口的褶皱，尽量小心地安抚着痉挛的穴口。他的指尖时不时探进去，短暂地贴着入口的内壁绕一圈，但又把每个地方都按开了。这时候入口便会短暂地再张开一些，把半个龟头包在里面，不过也就到此为止了。这半小时月没取得其他任何成果，忍受着火热穴口的刺激已经快使他爆炸了。而龙崎就一直呜呜咽咽地没有说话，口中泻了不少呻吟，甚至在月的爱抚下已经接连射了三次。真的太过敏感了。月叹了口气，把龙崎稍微往自己身前搂了搂，对方的肚子便紧紧压在自己身上。他甚至几乎能感觉到孩子的呼吸。他小心翼翼地又把自己往里面顶了一些，但最粗的部分还是被卡在外面。龙崎的甬道一日比一日紧了，也不知道要怎样才能把小孩生出来。他倒是想通过做爱的方式扩展甬道……想到这里，月的呼吸又热切几分。  
“你说，孩子会知道我们在做爱吗？”月亲了亲龙崎的嘴唇，示意他清醒一些，在得到龙崎的软糯的哼声之后才继续说，“知道爸爸是如何操妈妈的吗？”他着重强调了某三个字，换来下身更加收紧的痛和快乐——龙崎也就在这方面可以捉弄他了。月只觉得好玩，反正现在也完全进不去，就让龙崎稍微分担一点自己的欲求不满好了。于是搂着龙崎屁股的手松开，在后腰处搓揉着，次次都按到了腰眼。龙崎猛咬住月的嘴唇，身体几乎完全软倒，扑倒在月的怀里。腰眼一直是龙崎的软肋，又酸又麻的感觉就好像触电一样散播全身，而离得最近的甬道更是重灾区，一时间更多的爱液从中涌了出来，打湿了一片床单——虽然床单早就湿了。那只手随后移至龙崎的肚子上，在那更加富有弹性的皮肤上揉来揉去，就好像在逗弄小孩一样。那里硬绷绷的，月的确深知怀孕给龙崎造成的负担，甚至心底深处还潜藏着愧疚。但他很少表现出来，或者说，也只是通过这种近乎玩闹的方式表现出来。每次抚摸着龙崎的肚子，他就觉得自己清醒一分。  
然后那只手上移，两根该死的手指搓揉起早就肿胀到几乎要破掉的乳头。因为怀孕的缘故，龙崎削瘦的胸口竟也偷偷鼓胀起来，不大，但是手下的触感分明就是有两团羞答答的软肉。尤其是乳头比以前大了不少，而且皮肤更加薄了，稍一刺激就红肿得像要滴血一般。月总是在说“非得等到孩子出生的那天才会有奶吗”，所以他也总是着重玩弄这两处红樱。  
“啊……！”龙崎突然哭喊着叫出声，头更是向后仰去，几乎把自己的喉咙送到月嘴前。月当然从善如流地吸吮起早已遍布吻痕的脖子，牙齿碾着包裹喉结的那层薄薄的皮肤，然后又向动脉那里去，像解渴一般吮吸着。就在这时候，龙崎剧烈的颤抖起来，月的手紧紧握住他的阴茎，从下到上狠狠地捋动着，像是要把自己的欲求不满都在L身上发泄出来。不过几秒，在龙崎又流下泪的同时，小龙崎也颤巍巍地在月手中射了，把两人间本就遍布白浊的小腹再度铺上一层欲望。


End file.
